A Cake for an Earl
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: Ciel has grown impatient waiting for his butler to deliver his afternoon snack and begins to contemplate his life in the last few months - but little does he know that Sebastian has prepared something special for his snack. Rated T for inappropriate language. Contains fluff and SebaCiel. One-shot.


A Cake for an Earl 2

As any morning came or went, Ciel could only describe it all as boring. Aside from the tantrums of the supernatural around him, nothing ever happened to really grab at his attention, nothing stood out enough to get any real reaction from him. Occasionally Lizzy dropped by, but she was more of a nuisance than a source of entertainment. On top of that, the weekly kidnappings, that had once been a source of regular but interesting entertainment, had slowly receded to monthly as word of his stupendous butler spread through the underworld at an alarming rate. Everyone was just too eager to talk about him or his butler shadowed in black. The rumors were everywhere about the tiny earl whose bite was far, far worse than his bark - and that was all thanks to one Sebastian Michaelis, demon/butler extraordinaire.

Speaking of his butler, where was the damned demon? He was supposed to have been up in his office with his cake hours ago - or at least what felt like hours to the child earl. Impatiently he tapped on his desk with his quill, the tip hitting the desk with a sharp tap which made him much more impatient, though he continued tapping, the quill never breaking out of rhythm.

Would this be his existence forever? Waiting on a demonic servant and contemplating just how boring his life was? If so, than this was not where Ciel wanted to be in his life, nor where he believed he would be. Even the queen had stopped sending requests of the earl - London was at peace while Ciel was on edge and he was half tempted to commit a few crimes just get something at least moderately entertaining in his life again.

Any trouble would have been welcome, where a tiny kitten trapped within the hollow of a tree or that ginger reaper who always wanted to get into the pants of his butler. _Anything_ would have been better than waiting around for his cake. And for the first time in his life, Ciel was almost tempted to get down on his knees and pray to God for _anything _that may of been of any interest whatsoever. Though, the earl would never sully himself to a seemingly absent deity for the sake of _cake_ - probably.

It was then, finally, that Sebastian arrived with a rolling tray. It was below his waist height, so he had to bend over to push it and keep it stable as not to disturb the cargo aboard it - a silver platter covered with a half-dome of shinning chrome. "I apologize for the wait, young master," he said in that strange way of his which was formal yet purred with hidden intent. "It took longer than I had expected for the frosting to set."

"Frosting?" Ciel immediately asked, his earlier anger at his butler for being unpromptly late bubbling down to simmer in the back of his mind. "Since when have any of my cakes demanded frosting?" The earl asked. His curiosity peaked, Ciel stood up from his desk and went around to the cart his butler had been pushing. He looked down at the chrome cover, the clean metal showing a distorted reflection of himself that would have amused him if he were still five. "Let me see the cake," Ciel said demanded, his eyes flashing with childlike curiosity, his tone reflecting the same childlike eagerness.

In a very un-Sebastian like movement, the butler hesitated as he reached for the lid, his gloved fingers trembling as he grabbed it. Just what was in that tray? A sense of fear shimmied down Ciel's spine as he thought of the prank the demon may have pulled on him. But then again, in the past when Sebastian had merely teased him, he had managed to keep a deceiving peaceful poker face. Just what could have gotten the demon to start quaking like the early American colonists that believed that God had entered their bodies?* Ciel took a tiny step back, his eyes never leaving the chrome cover as it was lifted.

The butler finally pulled the lid off, revealing a small round cake. The edge was covered in a perfect layer of circling pink frosting, bright against the flush white of the rest of the frosting. In the middle of the cake laid perfect and curly handwriting, saying, "Will you marry me?" Below the script was a tiny picture of Ciel, his face tiny with twin ovals of pink below his clearly annoyed eyes. Next to that was a ring, the stone the same brilliant sapphire as the Phantomhive ring, offset with white gold and showered with tiny diamonds around it. If Lizzy were there, she would have fawned all over it.

"Se-Sebastian...w-what is this?" Ciel asked, his stomach dropping to his knees and sweating beginning to perspiration below his eye patch. The contract began to itch with the sensation, something new that Ciel had never experienced when dealing with his demon, it felt hot as well, like it was embarrased. "Is this some kind of joke? Did Lizzy set you up to do this?"

Sebastian's eyebrows curved up into a look of confusion, his red-brown eyes showing genuine confusion. "I...I thought..." He swallowed and took the ring from the cake, dropping to one knee and holding it out to Ciel, "I thought we should spend the rest of our lives together. Your tiny human existence and my own. Please, I love you." He swallowed and offered a hand to Ciel, "Please marry me, Young Master."

"Jesus Christ, Sebastian! I'll, like, twelve! What the fuck?"

Yep, nothing in his life was ever entertaining. Only the boring, every day things that happened again and again. And nothing was ever going to change.


End file.
